


Who the hell knew

by honeymess



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bly Manor, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluffy, Freeform, Gen, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, damie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymess/pseuds/honeymess
Summary: Dani comes out as a lesbian in front the whole town but then by the next morning she leaves the town without saying a word to start her life once again in England only to end up as bartender who falls for a stranger by how confident and flirtatious they were.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. i'm not interested in anything but women.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback of any kind is highly appreciated as long as it's respectful.
> 
> also i'm really open to suggestions for future chapters!!

“we need to break up” Dani says as she looks at Edmund who is sitting at the edge of her bed with a confused look on his face,

“what,what why?” Edmund asks, even though he heard her but he just didn’t want to believe, he start feeling confuse, heartbroken and he can feel himself getting angry,

“Because i’m gay” she said looking At his eyes, Dani felt guilty she knew she should’ve told him before, years before, before dating him for years, before promising to be with him till the end of time, but the thing is that she wasn’t sure, she didn’t know yet but when she start realizing she had no feelings for him in that way she decided to tell him, because she can’t lie to him, she can’t stay with him anymore, she couldn’t repress her sexuality for any longer, 

“look eddie I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, I really am but I was still figuring it out, and when I finally realized that I’m attracted to women, I decided to tell you” she said as she sit closer to him and took his hand with hers, looked to him with sad eyes and she could tell he was heartbroken,“because you deserve to know and you deserve better, you deserve someone who can love you all the way, someone who you can grow old with someone who is into you just like you’re into them, someone better” Dani said and the last words came out like a whisper, because she just couldn’t handle it, she couldn’t handle hurting her best friend like that but she know he deserve better so much better, 

Edmund finally looks at her and she can see the hurt in his eyes, ”but I want that with you, I want to grow old with you Danielle, I love you” he says and it breaks her heart hearing him saying that cause she knows she’s breaking his heart right know,

“Eddie,,,,” she says softly, there was silence, awful silence but dani knew she have to break the silence, “ I love you Eddie you know that, I really love you and care about you so much but I can’t love you the way you expect me to, I just can’t no matter how hard I tried I can’t, that’s why I’m letting you go to find someone who can love you, yeah?” she left his head so he can look at her,“but I need you to let me go to so I can find someone who I can love the way I couldn’t love you, we don’t have to stop being friends you know that right “ she continues,

“is there someone else? Did,, did I do something wrong? Wasn’t I enough? Danielle tell me, i,,” he paused and looks at her, “ I can fix it Danielle, whatever it is I can fix it, I can make it work” he says, 

Dani sighs and looks at him, “Eddie I’m gay and there is no one else, and I would never do that to you, look it’s not you, you were always so sweet and gentle with me but the thing is I can’t choose how I can have feelings for” she paused and looked at him for few seconds trying to get a reaction or see how he is reacting to what she is saying ti him right now, 

“I wish I could but I can’t, and like I said I wish we can fix this but it’s nothing we can fix, it’s something we try to move on from, I’m sorry for hurting you like this I know no matter what I do it would make you feel better and It would make anything better is there anything I could do for you, it’s okay you can tell me” she said softly 

“okay” Eddie said, dani looked so confused of how, how he reacted how he didn’t get angry or even yelled at her, he usually gets angry so quick and this, this was new and fault so wrong, “okay?” dani asked, and he nodded his head,

“yeah okay I’m letting you go, I,, i deserve better” he paused, those words hurt dani more than she imagined but she knew he was right that’s why she didn’t do anything, “but you have to do one last thing for me before we break up and tell our families” he says,

Dani smiles softly at him and nod her head, “ yeah of course”, he pauses for few seconds and then say, “tomorrow you know my mom is having a party, for my new job” dani nods her head and gives him a small smile, “we go together, one last party we go together to, because I don’t wanna have to ruin my moms party by telling her we broke up, she doesn’t deserve that” he finishes, “yes of course I would love to go there with you” she said as he gets up from the bed and goes towards the door, “ pick you up by 6?” he asked and she give him a nod before he leave the room and close the door behind him, 

The minute the door close dani sighs deeply and drop herself on the bed, she felt bad, she felt guilty about how she hurt Eddie but somehow she felt relief that she finally told him she finally starting to embrace how she’s attracted to women and her sexuality, 

Dani was excited about the party tomorrow but she was thinking about what will happen after it and how her and Eddie have to tell their families that they broke up, 

Dani and Eddie were best friends since they were kids and their families knew each other for a long long time, when dani’s parents Karen and Mike moved to live next door from Judy's house, Judy was pregnant in her last months while Karen was pregnant in her fourth month when they met, they spent a lot of time together especially after Mike and Karen got divorced because her cheated on her left her alone when she was pregnant with dani, Judy and Karen were two single moms so they helped each other to take care of there kids, so even after dani and Edmund grew up they stayed friends, but when dani was 11 her mom start drinking, and she would always yell at her and starts fights for no reason, so dani start staying at Edmund's house a lot to avoid her mom getting drunk everyday and hooking up with random men from the town, when dani went to high school Eddie finally got the courage to ask her out and to be his girlfriend, so they were dating for years now and the thought of them breaking up is a big deal for the two families,,,

Dani finally leaves her room to check and see if her mom came back or not, she checked everywhere in the house but couldn’t find her, she sighs as she goes to the kitchen to get some water, she walked into the kitchen only to find her mom passed out on the table, she sighs as she reach her and start walking her to her room,“heyyyyyy danielliee” Karen drunkenly says as she start poking dani’s cheeks with her finger, 

“come on mom let’s get you to bed” she says as she open the door to her mom’s room, she puts her in bed take her shoes off and cover her with the sheets, dani looks at her mother one last time before she close the lights and leave the room to go back to hers,

She quickly changes into something more comfy and dropped on her bed, she gets under her covers and looks next to her to she her teddy bear “hey Mr Martinez” she says softly as she pulls him under the blankets next to her, she hugs him tightly and try to sleep knowing she have a long day tomorrow,

Dani wokes up the next morning from the loud noises coming outside of her room, she tries to ignore it while she buried her head under the pillow, “DANIELLE WOKE UP” she hears as the door slams open, 

“wHaT” dani says with out taking the covers from her face not interested in whatever subject her mom wants to talk about,

“why are you still in bed get up, come on get up” she says to dani but dani just sighs and tells her she wanna sleep, “no no sleeping we have a party to go to and you need to get ready so get your ass out of the bed and start dressing up and getting ready” she says as she pulls the covers away from dani’s face, 

Dani sighs deeply and looks at her mother as she finally fix her position and sit on the bed, “how the hell you’re awake this early mom, you were literally passed out when I left you last night, don’t you like have a hangover” dani asked,  
“years of getting drunk, I know how to handle a hangover, also I already woke up hours ago” she paused, and dani was slowly trying to get back under the covers, ‘now get up we need need to find you something to wear come on” Karen smirks, “okay okay I’m getting up” she says, 

“THAT’S MT GIRL” Karen says is she gets up from the bed and go to dani’s closet to look for a dress for dani to wear tonight, “what do you think of this one” she asks as she pulls a yellow dress out of the closet but dani shakes her head and Karen just throw it on the floor and goes back to looking in the closet, 

after 10 minutes of looking she pulls out a soft pink dress out, “this, this one, is it knew?” Karen asks and dani nods “yes it is” she says,

“perfect” she says as she keep checking the dress, “come on then let’s go make breakfast, I will make pancakes your favorite” Karen said as she put the dress on dani’s bed and left the room to make some breakfast,

Dani was surprised about how her mother is acting, her mother is never this energetic and especially not in the morning, she can tell something is up with her but she wasn’t in the mood to try to figure it out right now so she just let it go and gets up from her bed to wash her face and start her morning,

“oh wow you, you look stunning Danielle” eddie says after dani open the door for him, “thank you Eddie, you don’t look bad yourself” she said with a chuckles,

“ready?” he asks and she nods, “mom we’re leaving, don’t be late” dani shouts before leave, her mother doesn’t answer so she just sighs and close the door behind them,

They left together and went to Eddie's house holding hands so they look like a normal couple that’s how Eddie said it before they step a foot in his house, they meet their friends and said hey to everyone, 

dani went to help Judy with the kitchen stuff, “Danielle hey” Judy says as she smiles and hug dani, “hey Judy, need help?” dani asks as she pulls away and smile softly while looking around the kitchen to see if she can help with something, “yeah just help me get those outside” she says as she points at the food on the table, dani nods and takes some plates and went outside,

the party was going normal, dani and Eddie trying to look like a normal couple, Karen sitting next to the drinks and Judy flirting with the new guy in town so the night was going well, 

dani was talking to her mother and trying to convince her not to drink any more wine, because she knew her mother at every party they get invited to, her mother would get drunk and make a show and then dani will have to drag her back to their house, but her mother insisted to at least finish this glass then she will stop but oh well dani didn’t believe not even for a second, dani sighs softly as she turn around, 

She turned around only to see Eddie on one knee holding a box with a ring in it, dani sighs deeply and asks him quietly to stop but he doesn’t listen and everyone is already looking at them now, “Danielle..” Eddie starts

“Eddie stop” dani whispers softly, 

“Danielle Clayton, since we were little kids i was waiting for this day to finally get the courage to ask you to marry me and-“ before he could finished dani cuts him off, 

“stop no don’t do this i can’t marry you and you know that” dani said getting pissed off by him, everyone in the room gaps and start whispering to each other, 

“what why?” Eddie asks playing dumb when he knows damn well why she can’t say yes, 

“you know why” she repeat it, 

“oh because you’re a dyke huh?” he says a bit loud, 

“Edmund” she says in a warning tone,

“Danielle you’re not a dyke or whatever I know you, Danielle i love you and whatever it is we can fix it, you don’t have to lie to just break up with me” he says and that pisses dani off, because she already told him they talked and he was weirdly not that mad about it yesterday what happened now? Did he think she was joking when she said she’s a lesbian? Why is he making a scene right now too many questions were wandering in dani's head,

“Danielle,,” he started again,

Dani pulls him up and make him stand in front of her and say “Eddie stop whatever this is because I’m a lesbian AND I LOVE WOMEN AND YOU'RE A MAN AND IM NOT INTERESTED IN MEN AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WHY WOULD YOU THINK IT’S A GOOD IDEA TO ASK ME TO MARRY YOU ” dani says loud enough for everyone in the room to her her even tho it wasn’t in her intentions to be this loud and rude like it sounded, dani could her everyone gasps and looking at her with judgy eyes, but in this moment dani didn’t think about what will happen next, what people in her town will think of her, or even the consequences for her getting outed like that, 

Dani look around then look back at Eddie “yeah thanks for that’ she says as she picked up her purse from the table and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no jamie this chapter too sorry but she is gonna show up next chapter, hope you like this chapter.

Weirdly dani didn’t feel guilty about what just happen but she knew that what she did will have a lot of consequences later on, she start thinking about her wanting a new start somewhere else somewhere new around new people, she knew she can’t stay her anymore now that everyone knows she’s a lesbian she can’t stay here, because staying here will only make her life harder and dani was already planning on leaving this town for a while and now she thought maybe it’s the right time to leave now to start somewhere new from zero, 

She quickly picks up her suitcase from under the bed and put it on the bed, she start putting some of her clothes in it, puts her money and things she needs with her, while she was packing she heard the front door open so she quickly shoved the suitcase under the bed and went to sit on the bed, 

Her bedroom’s door slammed open and her mother is there, standing and looking at her in disbelief, she can tell that her mother is drunk, “what was that danielle, what was that?” she asks and dani just doesn’t say anything cause she knew whatever she says her mom won’t remember it later and it’s pointless to argue with a drunk person, “you,,, you embressed me in front the whole town, EVERYONE” karen shouts, 

Dani knows what she did is wrong, she does but it’s already done and if she could take it back she will but she can’t, “I’m sorry mom, I really I am I didn’t mean for all of this to happen” dani says as her voice start cracking, she feels bad she really does, she never wanted her mother to be put in a situation like this or embress her in front of everyone, 

“I can’t” she said “ I can’t do this right now you really disappointed me danielle” she said in disbelief, she leaves the room and slams the door shut as she go and pour herself a glass of wine, 

Dani break down the minute the door got shut, she fault so bad that she disappointed her mother like that, and judy the one who she consider her as a mother to her, she knew she fucked up but she also knew there is no going back right now and that she just needs to leave no matter how hard it is, because if she wasn’t there anymore the have nothing to worry about and they won’t be ashamed of her and won’t how to deal with anything that has to do with her, they will move on and forget about her she thought,

“get it together dani” she says to herself as she gets up and lock the door, pull the suitcase and kept packing her stuff , after she finished packing her stuff she went to her desk and got some papers, she decided to write a letter for her mother and judy, she start writing and explaining how she feels and why she did what she did, 

she couldn’t find the right words to use she was overwhelmed with everything and her having to leave first thing in the morning without actually saying goodbye and just left two letters behind, even though it was hard for her to write the letters she knew she have to write them or stay till they wake up and say a proper goodbye but she knew that wasn’t an option right now because they will try to stop her and that will only make it hard for her to actually leave, 

she finish writing the letters and she slowly open the door for her room and go put the letters on the kitchen’s table after making sure that her mother is already passed out in her room and probably won’t wake up till tomorrow but she will be already gone, she look at the clock and sees that it’s almost morning and she needs to get everything ready to leave, she make herself two sandwiches one to eat now because she is starving since she didn’t eat the whole because she was helping judy with the guests and one for the road because she knew it’s gonna be a long day today, 

after she finished eating her sandwich she went to her room put the other sandwich in her bag with her money and pick her suitcase as she walks towards the door she takes one last glance on her room before turing around and leave but before she leaves she remembered something, something she forgot to take, she immediately goes back to her room and look at her look at her bye to see “Mr Martinez, I almost forgot you here” she says as she smiles softly and go inside her room and shut the door behind her, she goes to her bed and the minute she get Mr Martinez she hears a door opens, and then a door gets closed, she walks slowly to the her door and open it without making any noises, she then realizes that her mom went to the bathroom, 

she sighs in relief and close the door slowly as she waits for her mother to go back to her room so she can leave before the sun is out and get to the bus station, till now she didn’t decided why she’s going and the truth is she didn’t care, she would go anywhere far away from her because anywhere is somewhere new, when she hears a door gets opened and closed she knows that her mother went back to her room so she gets up and put Mr Martinez in her backpack and leaves her house or now it’s the house that is no longer hers, 

she glance at it one last time as the memories of her younger self running around the house and playing with eddie on the porch, she sighs and start walking to the bus station because she knew she won’t find any other ride to take her to the airport this early in the morning and even if she does it won’t be safe, and she thought she could use a little walk in the neighborhood she grow up in one last time,it took her 15 minutes walk till she got to the bus station, and about an hour till she got to the airport, 

she went and start seeing the flights and places she can choose to be her new home, she found out that there is a flight going to england and england is one of the places dani always wondered what is it like and she was always so excited to go there, but she never actually go to, so she saw that it’s her chance to go now that no one can stop her, lucky for her it wasn’t that expensive so she went and bought a ticket and waited for the flight excitedly, 

she didn’t wait long till they announced that the flight will take off and 10 minutes and that everyone should get aboard, she got to the plane and went to her seat, the flight was long and she was tired because she didn’t get any chance to sleep last night and she was awake since her mother woke her up in the morning, she decides to rest because it’s going to be a long flight,

dani slept through the entire flight, she didn’t even noticed how long it was, till she asked the nice british lady who was sitting next to her about the time, she could tell from her accent that she was british and she thought it was cute, 

they talked for few minute and lady asked dani what brought an american here to england, “well I needed I new start somewhere new,, and I always wanted to come to england so I took my chance and came” dani said smiling softly, “oh well you chose the right place for that, love” the lady said,

they announced that the plane was about to land and that everyone need to put on their seat belt till the plane landed sately, dani wasn’t scared of the landing in fact she thought it was fun, she picked up her backpack and stuff and exist the plane to go get her other stuff from outside the plane, 

when dani went to get her suitcase she didn’t find it but she found another one that looks just like hers so she fiugre that whoever took her suitcase so they can exchange it when she finds them, she looks around and start wondering outside the airport, she sees a tall handsome young man holding her suitcase while talking to a lady, she recognized the lady from earlier in the plane so she hurried and walked up to her,

“Hannah” dani said as she reached them, the lady and the man with her turn around and see dani, “oh dani hey” hannah said smiling as she reach to hug her, “owen this is dani clayton, dani this is owen, we were in the same flight that got us here” hannah said, dani and owen greet each other, “are you waiting for your ride?” hannah asked, 

Dani smiles and shakes her head, “I still don’t have a ride if I’m being honest but no this is not why I’m here actually, you see we have a very similar suitcases and I think you took mine without noticing” dani says as she points at the suitcase owen is holding,

“oh is that so?” hannah say and goes to check the suitcase and it is indeed isn’t hers, “oh dear, I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention when I took it” hannah says as she hands dani her suitcase, “no it’s fine, I’m just glad I got you befoe you leave” dani said smilling, 

“dani why don’t you come with us and we can help you find a place to stay, I’m sure owen won’t mind driving you with us, right owen?” hannah said looking at the tall guy next to her, owen smiles and say “yes of course, I in fact might already thought about a place you can rent and stay in”, 

“oh really?” dani says getting all happy and excited, owen nods his head smilling, hannah looks at him confuse to where he is planning to take her, “you remember peter saying the flat above the old pub is empty since the owner left?” owen says to hannah, “oh I remember, it is a nice flat and you will get a chance to also meet our friend peter he’s really nice you will like him” hannah said,

“oh I’m sure he is” dani chuckles knowing damn well she won’t be interested in him but maybe she will be if he has a girlfriend or a sister “shall we then?” owen asks and they nod, owen ask if he can to take dani’s stuff to put them in the back of the car and dani smiles and gives him as she hop in the backseat of the car, the whole car ride they talk and get to know each other, dani was happy about how she is making new friends here she was glad for it, 

“so you are a teacher right dani?” owen asks, “well not exactly, I finished college and worked as a teacher for only few months” she said, “what a about you owen?” she asks, “I’m a cook, but hey my restaurant is next to a the school hannah work in, why don’t you go to the school tomorrow and see if you can teach there, I heard henry needs a new teacher since the last teacher got married and left” he says excitedly, “yes I could use a friend like you in the school” hannah said is she turn and look at dani who’s sitting in the back seat, 

“well sure, I’d love to check and see if I can get the job” dani said smiling, “don’t worry dear, Mr Wingrave is nice, he might be hard on you for a few but it’s just because you’re american” hannah chuckles, “yes and in fact if you ever get bored of teaching children you can always work with me in my restaurant” owen says and they all laugh while dani gives him a small thank you and he nods his head smiling at her, the rest of the ride was just hannah and owen giving dani options and telling her about places she can work at here, 

After 20 minutes owen pulls up next to a restaurant and gets out the car, “come on” he says as he walks inside, hannah smiles as she go after him and dani gets out of the car and try to catch up with them, “my ladies I know you two are already tired from the flight so choose a table and sit and I will be making you one of my new plates to try” owen says with a huge smile, hannah and dani thank him as he disappear inside the kitchen, 

Dani and hannah sit on a table next to the window as a waiter came and put three glasses of water on the table for them, “oh dear, i forgot to ask you, do mind if some other people joined us right?” hannah asked smiling at dani,

“yes of course I’d love to meet other people” dani chuckles, “oh good, I was afraid you would mind meeting new people now, but don’t worry peter, arthur, rebecca and viola are some good people we all will get along in no time” hannah chuckles, “I’m sure we will” dani says as she takes a sip of water,

“hannah grose my favorite lady is finally back” a handsome young made say as he walks up to hannah with two other pretty women and a tall man, “oh arthur I’ve missed you” hannah smiles as she stands up to hug him, “what about didn’t you miss me, love” the tall guy jokes, 

sddsxde“of course I did dear, come here” hannah chuckles as she reachs to him and hugs him, “you shouldn’t leave us this long again hannah” he says smiling, “I agree we need you here especially since peter here don’t listen to anyone here but you” one of the young women said as she hugs hannah and peter punched him with her arm playfully to shut up, 

“oh dear what did peter do this time” hannah ask and as the lady about to answer, dani cleared her throats awkwardly, “oh I forgot to introduce you all, dani those are people I told you about, this is peter, arthur, viola and rebecca, guys this is dani my friend” hannah introduce them to each other and they all say hi to dani and welcome her as if she is one of them, which made dani feel happy, 

“well nice to meet you dani, dani is a splendid name if I may say” rebecca say as she gives dani a hug, which caught dani by surpriesd but she didn’t mind it, she appreciated it actaully, “thank you” dani said smilling, 

After they all set down hannah asks “so what peter darling would you like to tell me what did you do this time?” which cases rebecca and arthur to laugh,

“it’s nothing” peter lied, “oh it is not nothing” arthur said laughing, “few days ago peter here got punched in the nuts for sleeping with this married lady’s husband when she was working” arthur finished and everyone start laughing, 

“oh lord, Peter!” hannah said, “hey it’s not my fault she is married to a gay guy, and in my defense I didn’t know he was married” peter said holding his hands out to trying to defend himself,

“quit with the lying Pete, we all saw the ring in his finger” rebecca chuckles, 

“also who even go to a bar to flirt with men wearing his marriage ring?” arthur asked confused as they all laugh, 

“well hello ladies and gentlemen y’all finally arrived” Owen comes to the table, he sits on the empty chair as two waiters come behind him to the table and put some plates in fornt of everyone, “oh finally food is here I’m starving” Peter said sighs in relief as they all laugh at him,

“so dani” viola changes the subject as she directs the attention at dani, “what brought a pretty american like you here to england” viola asks getting curious which dani could tell they’re all curious of why would an american come here,

“viola!” hannah said in a warning tone,

“what I’m just curious” viola said defending herself, 

“it’s okay hannah” dani said looking at hannah as she gives her a smile to resure her that’s it’s all fine, “well I ran away from my home town, after I rejected the guy who was my boyfriend when he asked me to marry him in front of everyone,” she paused and takes a sip from the glass of wine in front of her on the table, while she can tell they’re all shooked, “after saying that I’m a lesbian” dani said as she takes another sip or her glass of wine and then she puts her glass on the table, arthur starts laughing thinking she’s joking but when she gives him a dead serious he asks “you did?” and she nods her head and gives him a small “yeah” as she sips from her glass, 

“CHEERS TO THAT THEN GAY MATE” Peter hold his glass out smiling, while they all smiles and hold their glasses out too, “cheers to that” rebecca says, it warms dani’s heart how they all didn’t make a big deal out of her sexuality and didn’t make her feel bad for running away but they just made her feel welcomed and like she belonged with them, they all start eating their food and talk together trying to get to know dani and for dani to know them, 

dani found out that they all a little bit gay because they all attracted to both women and men in one way or another, and like how Peter likes to say it “I like men and women and anything that comes in between”, which makes everyone laugh at him, she also found ot that viola, rebecca and arthur all work together with hannah in the same school, and that Peter work in a pub, 

“oh Peter” owen calls, and peter looks at him confused, “yeah?” he answered, “is the flat above your pub still empty?” he asks, and peter nods his head still doesn’t know why, “do you think dani can rent it? she’s new here as you know and she needs to rent a place, do you think you can talk to guy?” Owen asks, 

“yea yea, we can talk to him if we leave now, because he doesn’t stay there for long after dark” Peter said, he looks at dani and asks, “shall we?”and dani nods her head, “thank you so much for today guys and I’m glad I met hannah who introduced me to y’all” she said smiling as she get off of her chair, “it’s always nice to have an american friend” viola smirks and everyone just laughs at her comment, they all say their goodbyes to dani and Peter, while Rebecca says that she will come up by the flat in the morning to show her where the school is if she want to give teaching a try and dani thanks her then she leaves the restaurant with Peter, 

“so pretty american” Peter starts with a smirks he hops on the driver seat, “Yes pete” dani said looking at the road in front of them after she got in the car and set in the passenger seat, “do you really wanna teach at the school with the others” he asks looking at the road, she shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know to be honest I don’t even think they will take me in” she said, “I mean henry, I only teached in america for few months I don’t have a lot of experience you know” she explains and looks at him he nods his head, 

“well you can always come work with me at the pub I could use some help from a pretty american like you, I’m sure people would love it too” he said laughing, “I’m sure they will” she chuckles, 

dani didn’t hate the idea of her working there she thought it would be fun, and after all she came here to try new things and working at a bar is a experience, in fact her whole life her gonna be a new experience and she is more than ready for it,


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some damie moments, it's not much but it's just the start, more to come! enjoy.

After peter talked to the guy they all worked it out and dani rented the flat, “here you go” Peter said as he opened the door for her, “all yours” he chuckles, “thank you” she said smiling as she walked into the flat and looking around it, “well now that you’re all good, I’d usually say let’s go get a drink to celebrate but I know you had a long day and it’s getting late so next time american?” Peter says as he puts her suitcase and stuff on the floor after he closed the door behind him, dani nods her head “yeah of course” she chuckles, 

“you should consider my offer” he started but she just looks confused at him, “my offer about the job” he say as she nods, “how about I come in the morning to show you around, I can also show you places where you can find people like us” he smirks, and she was confused again about what does he mean with people like us, “people like us” she asks, “gay people” he laughs, “oh well then I’m in” dani chuckles and he just laugh, “good night amercian” he says as he leaves the apartment, 

dani went to look around the apartment after peter said goodbye to her, she was happy, she was happy about finally having her own place, finally she is on her own and independent, but she also knew she has to start working she needs to have a job so she can be able to actually have money to stay here, to buy stuff to the apartment and herself,

the apartment isn’t big just one room and a kitchen that opens to the living room, there was just a bed in the bed room, a couch in the living room and some stuff in the kitchen she knew she had to start planning stuff for the apartment but she just decided to think about work and all tomorrow today she just gonna enjoy her time in her flat and enjoy having all this space for herself, 

She took out her stereo out of her suitcase and she put on some music, she start dancing and jumping around the flat happily that she’s finally alone, diving in the music, moving along with it, she danced till her she felt tried and fell on the bed, she didn’t even bother to get her shoes off, and if she is being honest she couldn’t care less about them, it didn’t take her long to fall asleep,

She woke up as the sun was rising, as the sunshine light the room up because there was no curtains but she was complaining she likes the sun light she always thought it’s relaxing and she needed to wake up early anyways because of peter, she got up on her feet and went to take a shower, she took a shower and changed her clothes, 

dani get ready and when she was about to leave to get a coffee, she opened the door only to find Peter standing in front of her door, “Jesus Peter!” she screams, “hey Dani, good morning” he said smiling as she punch his arm playfully, “stop it you scared me!” she said and he laughs, “I didn’t do anything! was about to knock when the door opened” he said holding his hands out defending himself, “oh I’m sorry” dani said feeling a little bad, “all good american” he chuckles, “shall we” he asks as he hold the door behind her, she nods her head and walks before him as he closes the door, 

“lord I’m starving” Peter says as they got in the car, “what do you think, should we go eat breakfast first” he said turning to face her, “yes please I’m hungry and I need coffee” dani said and he laughs as he start the car, “let’s go then, I know the perfect place for that” he said, 

They drove for few minutes and then Peter parked the car in front of this small restaurant, Peter stopped the car and hoped out dani didn’t know what to do, so she just followed him, “what do you wanna eat american” he chuckles as he sits in front of her on the table, “you know I’m starving but I don’t know any of the food in the menu if I’m being honest” she said as she looks at the small menu in front of her on the table, “but I trust that you know better so I will let you choose what I eat as long as you get me some coffee” she said as she finally looks away from the menu to look at him, 

“deal” he chuckles as he gets up from his chair and goes to talk to the guy in front of the cashier, after few minutes he comes back and sit on his chair smiling, “so did you think of my offer?” he asks with a small smile, dani nods her head “I actually did” she says, “and yes Pete I’d love to work with you in the pub” she said smiling at him as his smile grow bigger which made her chuckles, “really” he asks and she nods “really”,

“but hey I will just let you know I don’t have a lot of experience as you know I was supposed to be a teacher after all not a bartender” she said holding her hands out and laughing, “well I can always teach a thing or two american” he laughs which made her chuckles at how excited he was,

After few minutes the waiter brought their food to the table, the girl was young and pretty and dani was indeed interested and clearly the other young woman was interested too because her was checking dani out, she then puts the food on the table as she winks at dani before leaving, dani and peter noticed that the lady was staring even after she left their table, that’s why they laughed when she left, “she’s pretty” Peter points out, dani looks at him confused and surprised “I’m gay not blind” he chuckles and she laughs, “she is very pretty indeed” dani says in a really bad british accent which makes Peter start laughing at her, “that was bad wasn’t it?” dani asks, “yeah” he said laughing, “aw stop!” she said as she playfully punched his shoulder,

They finished and peter insisted to pay for the food because as he said “it’s a celebration breakfast for the new gay in town” which indeed made her giggles as he said it out loud proudly, she left the restaurant and get in the car and after few seconds he got in the car too, “now that we already ate and here’s your coffee“ he paused as he hands her a cup of coffee, “shall we go around the city? There is a park close from here it’s pretty we can start the tour from there” he said and she nods “yes sure I love this idea” she smiled, “well then park here we come” he said laughing, 

“do you think today is a good timing and you can start working tonight?” Peter ask while his looking at the road in front of him but just glance at dani for a second, “yeah sure I can” dani starts, “and you know I need to start working as soon as I can so I can get more money and buy stuff for the apartment” she said and he looks confused at her after saying the last part, “I meant flat by the apartment” she laughs at him for not knowing what it means, “you americans are so weird” he said laughing along, 

They drove for 10 minutes then they got stuck on traffic, “dani” Peter starts, “yes Pete?” she asks looking at him, “how about you go out now, and go to the park before me” he says finally looking at her, she looking confused at why would she go before him, “we are going to waste the whole day if the two of us stayed here in this bloody traffic, that’s why you should go first to park and I’ll be behind you after I park the car”he said,

“oh yeah sure then, but where is the park?” she asks, “don’t worry american” he says “just take the next turn on the left you won’t get lost” he said looking at her, “okay okay I got this” she said to herself, she got her cup of coffee and backpack as she opens the door, before leaving she looked back a him and smiled “see you soon Pete” she laughs as she close the door, 

Dani did what Peter told her, she took the first turn of her left and she saw the park, it was so big and pretty just like how she imagined it when Peter tried to describe it to her and even prettier, she goes in and walks around the park smiling like a little child, while walking she picks up a flower from the garden, she pick the flower and her cup then goes to sit on one of the bench, she sat and start watching people walking, talking laughing together, she then noticed that there is a little dog sitting on the bench next to her, 

she smiled it at and played with their head, she looks around the dog to see if she can find to get to their owner, she found on his neck a dog collar that has a name on it, she smiles as she picks the dog and put it on her lap to play with him, “Hey there oille” she chuckles, she plays with him for few minutes then a young lady approached them, she had a smirk on her lips and a cigarette between her fingers, she sat down next to dani and looked at the dog, 

the young lady finished her cigarette as she looks back at the dog and then looks at dani while dani’s laughing because oille just licked her face, “it looks like he likes you” the lady said smiling and dani finally looks up at the lady next to her, she looks surprised and confused because she didn’t noticed when the lady even came and sat next to her and at her comment,

“I don’t blame him for liking such a pretty lady like you, to be honset” the young lady smirked looking at dani, “thank you, i like him too” dani smiled and looked down trying to hide her blushing, “he is lucky then” the lady said smirking,

“do you mind” the lady asks pointing at the dog, “oh um I don’t know I’m sorry I’m not the dog’s owner” she said scratching the back of her head while look at the lady next to her not knowing what to do, “well I am” the lady chuckles as she she picks him up, “oh nice one” dani laughs thinking she is joking but the woman looks at her dead serious, “really” dani asks and the lady nods her head “yeah really” she chuckles, 

“Oh” dani said as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment she looks down to hide the embarrassment that is clearly showing on her face, she looks up as she hears the lady laughing as she plays with her dog, “I’m sorry for playing with your dog without asking for your permission, he was just here alone and and I was bored i know that’s not a reasonable reason I’m sorry” dani mumbles, “it is all good” the lady said softly as she can tell that dani feels bad so she tries to change the subject, 

“you a teacher?” she asks as she checks dani out which made dani slightly blush, “I was actually” she said smiling softly, “yea I can tell from the way you dress” the lady chuckles, “you were” she asks again and dani gives her a small “yeah” with a nod, “well has anyone ever told you that you look too gorgeous for a teacher” she said as the smirk never leaves her lips, “nope” dani said looking at her as she takes a sip from her cup of coffee, “really?” the lady asks as she raises her eyebrow,

dani nods her head “glad to be your first then” she said smirking and before anything could happened or anyone could say anything, they heard peter “oh there you are” he said as he walks towards them, dani turns around to look at him but when she turns back to look at the lady she doesn’t find her, the lady and her dog are suddenly just gone, she sighs getting disappointed as she looks back at Peter, “what’s wrong” he asks as he finally got in front of her, she shakes her head and say “nothing”, he didn't wanna pressure her so he let it go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again dani cross paths with the mysterious lady from the park, but how will their meeting goes this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter with jamie in it, hope you like it!

Peter and dani spent few hours just driving around the city, and dani was happy that she now knows some places here, she was also gratefully for Peter and his offer, she was glad that they met, Peter dropped her off at her place after they ate lunch, he told her to rest and maybe sleep for a bit because it’s still early and she needs some rest before her shift later tonight and she needs to stay awake for a while after,

Dani walked into her apartment, took off her shoes and just jumped on her bed, dani finds herself thinking, thinking about the young lady from the park, she didn’t know why and even though they only talked for few minutes dani could remember all her details, her black shirt, brown jacket and black boots, her perfect smile, her curly short hair, her pretty green eyes and her laugh, dani couldn’t help herself but smile while thinking of her,

but the minute she realized it she stop and tried to just push away the thoughts away and tries to sleep for a bit, she closes her eyes to sleep but then she sighs and gets up again, she went to get some sheets from her suit case and tried to cover the windows because she know if she wanna sleep she needs those windows closed, because she love the sunlight but she just doesn’t sleep wit too much light, she quickly covered them and fell back to her bed,

Dani woke up from her sleep to someone knocking on her door and calling out her name, she recognized the voice, it was Peter’s, she groaned as she’s twisting her body on her bed like a cat, “stop breaking my door pete, I’m coming!” she yells before sighing deeply and getting out of bed, “you could’ve just break my door as well, why all of this yelling now and loud knocking” Dani says as she opens and trying to process because she just woke up,

“if you gave me your number I won’t have came up to wake you up” he said as he walks inside and sits in the couch, “well you slept for too long american because your shift is about to start and you have to get going” he said as he took out of his pocket a cigarette and lit it up, “oh crap” she said as she goes to run into her room and start looking inside her suitcase trying to find something to wear, Peter comes to the room and jump on the bed, 

“wear that, it looks nice” he said as he pointed his finger at a purple sweater and blue jeans, “yeah?” she asks and he nods, “oh okay thanks” she said as she goes to change in the bathroom, “do you think the owner will hate me for being late in the first day” she shouts from the bathroom as she changes her clothes, 

“nah don’t worry the owner of the pub is an old friend of mine, he is a good guy, and he understands that you are still new here, don’t worry” he said trying to reassure her so she don’t feel bad about it, there silence for few minutes “you sure?” she asked as she finally leaves the bathroom all dressed, “yes don’t worry, I already talked to him and explained everything, so now dear it’s all good” he said as he finally getting up from the bed and walks up to her, 

“now shall we?” he asks and she nods her head smiling, as they were about to leave dani realizes that she is not wearing any shoes, “wait I need to wear my shoes” she said and Peter laughs, “ you were really planning to leave your flat without your shoes on huh” he said laughing at her, “stop it!” she said as she tries to put on her shoe on, “okay I’m all good and ready to go now” she said after she finally put on her shoes and now standing in front of Peter who was still laughing at her, she felt so small when she is around him because he is so tall and she is so small, she thought it was funny, 

the both of them left the flat to go downstairs to the pub, Dani insisted to go apologize to the owner and Peter just gave up on convincing her so he left her go, “well go ahead american” Peter sighs as dani finally smiles, she got up from her chair and went to apologize but the owner was indeed a good and nice guy, and he understood why she was late and didn’t really mind,

her first day wasn’t as bad, peter helped her with some stuff she struggled with, and she went and help him with carrying some boxes, some guys and girls flirted with her which made her feel flattered but she wasn’t really interested in any of them, because she smiply couldn’t stop thinking about one girl, the girl from the park, she even tried to flirt back with some girls but she just couldn’t because the girl was all she could think of, she haven’t left her mind all day, after her shift ended she went back to her flat, changed her clothes, did her night routine and jumped on her bed, she was still thinking about the same girl, she fell asleep thinking about her,

For days the same girl was all dani could think of, she even went to the same park multiple times at different times hoping to see her again, she went and waited in the same bench, but she didn’t see her not even once, even at the pub she hoped to see her face there, she hoped that she’d come even if it was for minutes, because she couldn’t stop thinking about her and it started to frustrated her, 

“penny for your thoughts” Peter said as he walked beside her, dani snaps out of her thoughts, “oh Peter didn’t know you already came” she said as she tried to ignore her thoughts about the girl from the park, “well I called your name couple of times but it didn’t seems like you couldn’t hear me, you looked so caught up in your own thoughts” he said as he started to get concerned of how distracted she was for the last few days, “is everything alright?” he asks, 

“Yeah I think so” she started, “I mean it’s not really a big deal, it is just the girl I met in the park, you know the one I told you about” she said and he nods his head understanding who she meant, “well it doesn’t seems like I can stop thinking about her”she sighs as she pour a cup of beer for herself and takes a sip, “and I tried to find her but I couldn’t I even went to the park more than once and I didn’t find her, I’m starting to think she isn’t actually real, and she was just in my imagination, like I made her up or something” she continues, 

as dani held the glass close to her lips and took a sip, she start choking on her drink when she noticed who just walked in, “oh lord are you okay?” Peter asked looking at her worried, she start coughing and nodding her head, she turned around and grabbed a glass of water to help her, she took a sip and tried to calm, 

she looked back and the girl is still standing close to the door and didn’t notice her, she grabbed Peter’s arm and pulled him to storage room behind the bar where workers usually smoke in which caught him by surprised , “what’s going on?” he asked her, “the lady” she started and he looked confused, “the lady from the park” she said, “oh that chick what about her?” he asked still clueless of what is going on, “she is here” she said finally looking at him, “wait really” he qusetioned and she nodded her head “yeah” she sighs, 

“I don’t understand isn’t that a good thing” he asked getting confused again, “well yes It is but I didn’t actually expected her to come her, and I’m for sure not ready” she said holding her head is her hands as she keeps pacing around the room having a gay panic, “calm down, come down” Peter said as he stops her from pacing back and forth, “go see her and take her order” he said to her, 

“oh not a chance in hell I’m going there” she said, “yes you will, you have been waiting to see her for days, now that she came to you by herself you won’t go see her?” he said, which dani knew he was right but she was just nervous, “come on, it is not that hard you can handle her, just play it as cool as you can and don’t panic on her” he chuckles saying the last part, 

“stop it! It is fun” she said as she punch his arm which makes him laugh even more, “it is actually” he said laughing, “seeing you on full gay panicking mode over a girl is fun” he chuckles, “I really hate you” she sighs, “no you don’t” he pouts and she laughs, she fix her hair and start walking towards the door, “don’t panic, you got this love” he said as she left the storage room, 

When she left the room she saw her coming so she pretends that she is fixing the drinks on the shelf, the young lady met with dani’s back, dani thought she didn’t recognize her, but when dani turn around she saw her looking at her and smirking, dani guessed that she was looking at her ass which made her blush, “we met again poppins” she said, dani looked at her curious of why she called her that, “poppins?” dani asked raising an eyebrow, 

“you said you were a teacher meaning you are good with kids” she started, “and I didn’t get your name the first time we meet, so poppins it is!” she said as the same smirk dani remembers from they first met never left her face, which made dani’s cheeks flush, 

“well then what should I call” dani asked with a small smirk, “if you want to know my name at least get me a drink first” the lady said as she took out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it up, she looked at dani who watched all her movements closely, as her lips parted and as she puts the cigarette between her lips and takes a hit before lowering it, she smirked knowing she had the other woman’s full attention, 

Dani snaps herself out of it quickly, “okay” dani said with a small nod, as she turned around to get a glass to pour some beer into it, when she filled the glass she turns back around to see the lady still looking at her, as a small smirk starts to grow on dani’s lips she looks at her and say “like what you see” dani said suddenly getting confident, she even surprised herself,

“I do indeed yeh” the lady said as dani hands her the glass, “who wouldn’t” she said with a wink before taking a long sip from the beer in front of her making dani blush slightly, as dani’s lips parted and before any word could escape her mouth some on come and interrupt them, 

“we’ve been waiting for you to get the drinks and you left to flirt with the bartender” a guy said coming from behind the young lady and putting his arm on her shoulder, “can’t blame you, she is really fit” he chuckles while checking her,

“Hey!” she said as she slaps his arm, “stop it!” she said in a warning tone which made him left his hands up to defend himself, “sorry” he said look at dani as he give her a small smile, 

he turned around and walked closer to the young lady “I will get the drinks and you take your time trying to get in her pants but try to make it quick, before I do” he whispered in her ear before he winks at her and go towards peter to order drinks for their, Peter worked for both of them now, taking people’s orders and delivering them now that he saw how “busy” dani looked with her talk with the young pretty lady, 

she rolls her eyes after he left, “I’m sorry about that” she apologized, “my brother johnny can be a payne in the ass sometimes” she said rolling her eyes remembering his last comment, “well he is always a pain on the ass not gonna lie” she said which made dani chuckles, 

at the end on the bar there was Peter and Johnny who were watch the two young ladies talking, “do you think I can get her” johnny asked Peter who was getting the drinks ready for him, Peter glance at dani and then back at johnny, “nah” he said smiling at the younger boy, 

“why not” he asked again, “girls can’t resist me” he smirked.

“she’s a lesbian” Peter chuckles as he hands him the drinks he order, smirking when he saw how johnny’s face dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, please comment your thoughts or ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking to long to update this :), feedback of any kind is highly appreciated as long as it's respectful.
> 
> also i'm really open to suggestions for future chapters!

At the other side of the bar Dani was serving people and giving them their drinks, and she kept talking with the younger lady whenever she can, the young lady was still at the bar staring at her, and dani can feel her eyes on her, which makes her smirks and bites her lips, “you know staring is rude” dani said as she hands the guy who was standing next to the lady his drink,

”you can’t blame me for staring when” she paused as she checks her out from head to toes and stopping for extra seconds on her lips “when you look this fucking gorgeous” she smirks, which made dani’s cheeks flushes so she looks down t o avoid looking at the younger girl,

“are you always like that” dani asks finally looking up at her, the younger woman raised her eyebrow, “like what” she asked, dani get closer to her and say “flirty”.

Which makes the younger lady chuckles, and shake her head “not always if I’m honest, just when I see something I like” she said as she took a sip from her beer but she still didn’t break the eye contact with dani, 

“I like you too” dani thought as she fought the urge in her head that is telling her to say that, she bite down on her bottom lips looking at her only to find the young lady looking down at her lips with a small smirk playing on the corner of her lips, she pulled back and took another simp from her drink again before looking back at dani, “jamie” she said to break the silence,

Dani looked at her with confusion look, “who?” dani ask not knowing who the younger lady is talking about, “my name” she answered smiling at her, 

“oh” dani simply said with a smile, “yeah” the younger lady said, jamie finished her glass and gets on her feet, 

“you’re leaving?” dani frown while looking at jamie with the disappointment showing in her voice however, but it didn’t go unnoticed by jamie, who looked at her with a soft smile, she shakes her head “you’re still not getting rid of me” she chuckles, “I’m going to the restroom, didn’t know you wanted to join me” she said as dani’s fact turn red at the respond she got, 

jamie smirked before turning around and walking towards the restroom she opens the door and looks back at dani who was standing behind the bar looking at her, jamie looked at her as she slowly closing the door behind her, 

Peter who was watching the whole interaction between the two women could see that the sexual tension too, he quickly walked to dani after seeing jamie closing the door behind her, “um hello, what are you doing here miss america” he asked looking at his shorter friend who looked at him confused, “what do you mean what am I doing here?” she asked, she looked around then back at him, “um working?” she said which made him laugh at his clueless friend,

“god you lesbians are indeed useless” he started as she roll her eyes as huffed and punched his arm, “first of all that hurts!” he started as she touched his arm, “Second of all what are you doing here when she clearly was trying to get you alone!” he said which only made her look confused even more, 

he sighs deeply and looks at his shorter friend as he puts both hands on her shoulders “didn’t you see how she was begging for you to go after her to the restroom, let alone all the eye fucking I was witnessing the whole time, she want to get you alone, that’s why she was looking at you like THAT before closing the door behind her” he explained, “girl you need to catch the hint if you are trying to get laid” he said which made her roll her eyes at his last comment,

“oh” is all what she manged to say, “OH!” she said when it start hitting her, Peter was right and that the younger lady was waiting for her, she ooked at Peter who was nodding his head and motioning to her to go, she quickly pulls him by his jacket and kisses his cheeks before taking a deep breath and start walking towards the restroom, 

She opened the door and walked in slowly, but when she finally got in she saw Jamie washing her hands in front of the mirror, dani didn’t say anything instead she leaned her back against the wall and just admired her with a small smile on her lips, 

“you know staring is rude” Jamie said without looking back at dani, dani laughed at her and asked “oh really” as she get off and start walking towards her step by step slowly while feeling herself getting confident more and more, Jamie finally turned around and her eye’s met dani’s, dani was close to her between them were just few steps and with a smirk in dani’s face, “yeah really” she bit her bottom lip, 

Dani took a few steps towards jamie to close the distance between them as she puts both hands on each side of jamie’s, while jamie’s back hit the sink trapped with nowhere to go, she looked at jamie with a smirk playing on her lips, jamie could feel the other woman’s warm body against her own making her smile softly while welcoming the warmth of the other woman’s body, “well, you can’t blame right?” she said,

as she watched jamie’s gaze fell down to her lips making her bite down on her bottom lip looking at her, when jamie’s gaze finally goes back to dani’s blue eyes, dani smirked before cupping jamie’s face to connect their lips together, she felt jamie kissing her back as her hands find their way to dani’s waist pulling her even closer, while dani wraps her arms around jamie’s neck, the kiss wasn’t anything deep or rough it was slow and soft, jamie’s tongue slipped under dani’s bottom lip causing her to moan softly, as one of jamie’s hands find their way to dani’s neck to pull her even closer to deepen the kiss, the restroom’s door slams open causing both women to jump and separate, making them dani miss the other woman’s touch and the warmth she felt when their bodies were pressed against each other, 

a girl walked in and was looking for Jamie, “we are leaving and waiting for you” a young blonde girl said looking at jamie, she then noticed that jamie wasn’t alone in the restroom and dani was there too with her flushed red cheeks, she looks between the two women for a second, “was I interrupting something” she asked with a smirk when she realized what was happening before she walked in, “um I’m coming right behind you kat” she said ignoring her question,

she chuckles before turning around and start walking towards the door, “hurry up whatever you two doing!” she shouted before closing the door behind her, jamie looked at dani who was already looking at her and they both burst in laughter, jamie approached dani and put her hands on her waist before giving her a quick kiss and pulls to rest her forehead against dani’s, she smirked looking her, “who the hell knew poppins” she chuckles before turning around and leaving the restroom as dani watched her leave with a smile playing on her lips, 

dani waited few seconds then left the restroom, when she left jamie was already gone, she walked to Peter who was still behind the bar with a smile on her face, “ah finally you’re back” he said and she nodded with a small smile, “dani I have to tell you something about your friend” he said look at her and she was confused, “what is it” she asked wanting to know what he knows about jamie,

“I was trying to remember where I saw her and then it hit me just when she left the bathroom” he pasued while dani was already getting anxious, as she nods while waiting for him to keep talking, “and I don’t think jamie is a good company she might just play with you for a while and then leave you” he finally said, dani’s eye widen as she looks at him, “what, why are you saying that” she asked,

“while Rebecca liked jamie a while ago and one day we all were in a party together, jamie and Rebecca diseappered together and the next day when we asked where did Rebecca went, she told us she hooked up with jamie, but the thing is after she hooked up with rebacca she never connected her or even talked her more than few words and that broke her heart and I don’t want that to happen to you too” he explained to dani who felt hurt, because she liked her, she really did, jamie was the first girl dani kissed, she hoped that jamie could be her first time with a woman too, 

“are you sure it was this jamie?” she asked and he nodded his head making her sighs deeply, “just be careful dani, ok?” he said and she nodded, he then left her to get some drinks ready for the people waiting .


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst damie is coming up, also there is no Jamie in this chapter but she will come back next chapter.\  
> this fic might come to an end soon!  
> -
> 
> feedback of any kind is highly appreciated as long as it's respectful.  
> also i'm really open to suggestions for future chapters!!

Dani finished her shift that night and closed the pub before going back to her flat, the whole night she was working her mind was busy thinking about jamie, and what Peter told her about jamie, she didn’t know how to feel, how to think or what to do, it was all just coming down on her and she was just so confused, because why would jamie do that, and did she lie to her when she told her she liked her? Was that all a lie, was she trying to play her?

But jamie didn’t look like a girl who would play with someone’s feelings, dani thought still not believing what Peter told her, still in denial. 

But why would Peter lie to me if that’s not true, she was in a war with her thoughts she didn’t know what to do or who to believe but one thing she knew for sure is that she didn’t want to get hurt, no she won’t handle that, she left everyone she ever known to get a new start and a new life, getting hurt like this wasn’t in her to do-list, wasn’t something she expected to happen this fast.

It was too much to think about so she decided to maybe ask Rebecca because like Peter said it happened to her, so she is the right one to ask this, she decided to stop by her flat early in the morning before Rebecca goes to her job, and it was already getting late so she gets up from her couch and start her before sleep routine and get ready to sleep and wake up to start a new day. 

After buying three cups of coffee Dani finds herself in front of Rebecca's flat that she shares with viola, she sighs deeply before she knocks on the door, she was nerves not because of the fact that what Peter said about Jamie might be true but about how Rebecca would react to the fact that Dani likes Jamie the same person who broke her hurt not so long ago, 

The sounds of the door opening pulled her out of her thoughts, she looks up to see who’s the one answering the door and she saw Viola, in her night gown standing in front of her still half asleep trying to keep her eyes opened, “good morning, Viola!.” Dani said with a small smile on her face, “Clayton what are you doing here this early.” she asked still trying to keep her eyes opened,

“I wanted to talk to Rebecca and thought the only time I could get to her is either early in the morning or after her shift but I couldn’t wait till later..” she sighs as she starts to overthinking and regretting coming here, 

“do y’all americans wake up this early in the morning to talk to people.” Viola said as she steps a side allowing Dani to walk in, “maybe.” dani chuckles, “I brought coffee though.” she said showing Viola the cups she’s holding, “ah lord, I need this.” she said as she grabs the cup Dani held out for her and took a sip from it as she and dani sat on the coffee table, “Rebecca is in the shower, she will be out in few.” she mumbles as she takes another sip of her coffee.

“Viola who was on the- oh hey Dani.” Rebecca started but cut herself off when she saw Dani in the living room, dani smiled at her friend, “good morning becca.” Dani chuckles, “morning dani.” she said with a small smile, she looks down at the small towel around her small body and then at dani before laughing and dani immediately caught what she meant, “oh yeah yeah go ahead and take your time.” She laughed as she saw her friend turning around to change and put on some clothes, “just give me 5 and i’ll be back down.” She said before she disappeared into the long hallway.

“so what did you wanna talk about.” Rebecca asked as she took a sip from the cup of coffee Dani brought, Dani swallowed hard before looking up at her, “I wanted to ask you about something.” She started and Rebecca could see the hesitation in her voice, “more like someone.” She said and Rebecca nodded her head for her to continue, “and if you don’t wanna answer or talk about it, it’s totally fine and I understand you don’t have to answer me or anything.” dani starts mumbling.

“Dani what’s going on you are scaring me.” Rebecca said getting worried, “oh um I’m sorry about that.” She apologized before clearing her throat, “may I know what happened between you and jamie.” she said and the last part left her lips so low t almost felt like a whisper.

“Jamie as in Jamie Taylor?” she asked and dani nodded her head, “oh” that’s all she manged to say, they both stayed in silence while dani was already regretting her decision, I should’ve never come here, She thought.

“we met in the school one day, she was there to deliver some flowers for the headmaster, he was running late that day, so we sat together and talked, and oh dear lord she was so charming and confident in the best way.” She paused for few seconds and took another sip from her cup of coffee as Dani looked at her nodding her head to keep going, “which made me like her, I liked her, I really did.” She finally said as dani swallowed hard looking at her, “we started hanging out for a while I thought things were going good with the both of us, one day we all were in a party together, it was new year’s eve, me, Jamie, Peter, Hannah, Owen, Viola, Author and some of her friends, we were all drinking, partying and having fun, me and jamie were dancing when I kissed her, she took me to the bathroom but i told her it’s better if we go to some where more comfy, so she offered to go her place, and from there you know where things went.” She said before clearing her throat. “I woke up the next morning to an empty bed, an empty flat, she wasn’t there and her last night clothes, wasn’t there too, so I got the hint and took my stuff and left, after that she never talked to me again, and that.” She paused for few seconds, “hurt me a lot.” she said as her voice getting lower.

“I just wished she would’ve talked to me but well, I’m over it now.” She said as she clapped her hands together as she finally looks at dani who was sitting in front of her looking shocked, “anyways why did you ask about her?.” Rebecca finally asked and in that moment Dani wished the ground would open to swallow her right here and now, “um uh it’s.. it’s nothing important, don’t worry about it.” Dani said shaking her head, “everything all right?.” Rebecca asks and Dani nods her head, “yeah, I… I should go.” she said as she get up from the chair and goes to get her coat.

Rebecca gets up and goes after her, “are you sure?. Did I say something wrong?.” She asks getting worried, “no no you didn’t, I just need to get some things done in the pub and I forgot about it, it’s all good.” She lied shaking her head, Rebecca in the other hand didn’t believe her but she also didn’t want to pressure her, she knows her friend will eventually tell her, soon or later, so she let go and just gave her a small nod and a soft smile before saying good bye to her and closing the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first i'd like to apologize for the short update but i just need it to be short so the next chapter can be longer, second i've finally giving y'all some angst damie, anyways i hope y'all enjoy this chapter, and a reminder that feedback of any kind is highly appreciated!!

Dani hears the door closes behind her, she sighs as she wraps her coat around her small body, she start thinking of jamie and what she did, she was trying to figure out a reason of why would she do that, why did she hurt Rebecca like that, she could feel a grip inside her chest, she was hurt, she was hurt because she liked her, she still do, and she likes her more than she intended,

she was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even realize for how long she was walking till she finds herself close to the park, but she didn’t dare to keep walking towards the park, because it’s the same park she first met jamie at, the same park she came to everyday for a whole week hoping to see jamie, hoping to talk to her again, but now she hoped she never met her, she turns around to go back to her flat.

“Penny for your thoughts, poppins.” She hears and she immediately snaps out of her thoughts, she recognized the voice, it was Jamie’s, she didn’t even have to turn around to make sure of it, she could recognize her voice anywhere, anytime, and she hated that, she hated how she liked her more than she intended, she really wasn’t planning for this, she sighs before she finally turns around and look at Jamie, she stared at her with a dead face, there was no expression on her face.

“What.” She asked when she realized that dani was staring at her without saying anything, she just stayed silence, “what is it, poppins.?” Jamie asked again when she got no respond as she reached to touch Dani’s hand, but dani quick remove her hand, “Don’t call me that.” She said and jamie chuckles thinking she was joking, till she saw the look in her eyes, she looked dead serious. “ok, sorry didn’t mean to piss you off.” Jamie apologized not wanting to make her mad.

Dani just looks at her in disbelief, she shakes her head and walks away to the back door, she walks out and she can tell that jamie is right behind her, she followed her out. “everything alright?.” Jamie asked as she walked closer to dani starting to worry about dani or if she did anything to piss her off because this dani was so much different then dani who she was with last night, “you tell me.” She said coldly as she turned around to face her, Jamie looks at her confused, not knowing what is she talking about, “what do you mean.” She finally asked.

“what do you want with me jamie” she asked looking her dead in the eyes, jamie frowns not having a clue of what is happening, “dani what are you talking about, what do you mean?” She asked once again, “do you actually like me jamie, tell me.” She said stepping way from jamie, dani didn’t even know what she is doing in the moment, she didn’t even know why, “yes of course I do.” She said softly as she took a step closer to dani but dani didn’t believe her, she laughs in disbelief and look at jamie who got confused even more.

“yeah sure, you like me or you just trying to get into my pants just like you did with Rebecca and god knows how many other girls, lie to them, sleep with them then never talk to them again, right?.” she said, in that very moment she felt that her judgment getting the best of her.

“oh.” Is all she manged to say, dani finally turns around and looks at her she can feel that she fucked up when she sees the hurt on jamie’s face but she wasn’t about to fall for it even if the look in Jamie’s eyes were stabbing her heart, even if she start regretting it, even if she couldn’t handle the fact that she maybe hurt jamie because hurting jamie feels like she is hurting herself too.

“is that what you think I am?.” she spits and dani just looks at her and doesn’t say anything, she wouldn’t dare to say anything, “is that what you think I am, just some fuckboy? Going around sleeping with people, playing with them and never talk to them again?.” she asked but didn’t get any response from dani, dani just stared at her without saying a word.

“well good to know how you think of me, dani.” She laughs in disbelief, before turning around and disappearing in the into dark long hallway, in that very moment dani knew she really fucked up, she knew she shouldn’t have come at her like that, she should’ve at least ask her about why she did what she did, maybe she had a reason, maybe she had an explanation, she hated that the fact that she left her judgement gets the best of her, that she let her emotions blind her, she regrets it but she knew that she can just go after her now, it’s too late now, Jamie hates me, she thought, she tried to get her shit together before sighing deeply and walks inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i promised this chapter is longer, hope y'all enjoy the potential couple because i myself enjoyed writing this chapter, Jamie will hopefully appear next chapter!
> 
> feedback of any kind is highly appreciated as long as it's respectful.
> 
> also i'm really open to suggestions for future chapters.

“come on american you have to leave the bed at some point you know that, right?.” Peter sighs as he tries to pull the sheets off of dani in a tempted to force her to get up, “no I don’t have to now leave me alone Peter cunt.” She said pulling the sheets on her face not wanting to leave her bed.

“yes actually you have to leave, you know if you want to talk to Jamie maybe you should leave your damn bed and grow some balls to take to the girl you like.” he said as he laughs at the last part, he was understanding that dani is sad and hurt but she still can’t just hide in her bed all day and not leave her flat.

“no Peter it’s not about growing some balls to talk to her, you don’t know what happened, you didn’t see her face, she was so hurt, the hurt was written all over her face, I hurt her and I regret it, i let my judgment take the best of me without even listening to her and hearing her side of the story, and I wish I can undo what happened, I wish I can go back and stop myself for blowing on her like that I just wish I never did what I did.” She sighs as she starts sobbing, Peter comes closer to her and sit next to her, he allows her to rest her head on his lap as she cries and he cares her hair.

“yeah I might not know what happened dani, I know that you can’t undo what happened no matter how much you wanted to or how much you regret it, but I also know you can’t just stay in bed for another week and cry about her, you don’t have to tell me what happened but dani you have to talk to her, you need to talk to her, explain to her, apology, do whatever it takes to get her to listen to you.” Peter said to his best friend, 

he still doesn’t know what happened that night, he didn’t wanna pressure her to tell him, he knows she will tell him when she is ready, he knows both of them are hurting, he knows that he needs to do something about it, even if he didn’t like Jamie because of what she did to Rebecca, he still thinks maybe she had a reason, he kind of regret telling dani about what happened between Jamie and Rebecca that night, he feels like he started a of this but he didn’t want dani to know he feels bad about it, he has to be here for her not to turn this around to be about him.

“I was so harsh on her Pete…” she said softly, her voice was so low it almost felt like a whisper, “I know.” He said nodding his head.\

“PETER.” Dani shouts as she jumps out of the bathroom with only a small towel around her body and run to the kitchen only to see Peter who just spilled his glass of wine all over him, “JEEZ DANI YOU FUCKING SCARED ME.” Peter curses as he tries to whip the wine from his shirt, and she just chuckles, when he sees her laughing he feels happy and smiles softly, because he haven’t seen her laughing in days, and he is glad that she is laughing right now even if it’s because of the wine that is spilled all over him. 

“now what is so important that you left the shower to tell me it.” He said after he finished cleaning his shirt, “Let’s throw a party.” She said all excitedly, he looked at her shocked because he did not expect her to say she wants to throw a party especially after all that happened, “you want what.” He swallowed hard.

“I want to throw a party.” She repeated herself and chuckles, from the smile she had on her face Peter knew she had more to say and that’s not just it, “and….?” He asked waiting for her to keep going. 

“I want it to be at your place.” She said looking at her friend who almost choked on his drink, she runs and gets him a glass of water, and he start drinking his water while trying to catch his breathe. 

“YOU WANT WHAT.” He managed to say, “listen to me first please.” She begs and he just sighs and nod his head giving her permission to keep going, “okay so we are going to throw a party and invite jamie.” She paused and he nods his head again, “I can’t throw it at mine because you know my flat isn’t that big and Jamie won’t come she knew it’s my party, and I need to talk to her, I need to apologize and explain to her, I fucked up so bad with her and I feel bad because hurting her felt like hurting myself.” The last part felt like a whisper almost hard to hear, but Peter did hear it, 

that’s why he agrees nodding his head, “fine.” He sighs while playfully rolls his eyes which made her laughs and hugs him, “thank you.” She whisper against his chest. “Now go put some clothes on!.” He said after pulling away from the hug, “going going.” She said laughing at him before entering the room. 

After she finished dressing up she left the house with Peter to go to Owen’s restaurant to meet her friends and tell them about the party, “Hi Dani!.” Hannah greets her when she say her coming to their table, “hey Hannah.” Dani smiles as she hugs her friend, she missed her friends, she didn’t see them for almost a week, because after what happened with her and jamie she didn’t leave her bed until now.

“we’ve missed you dani, where have you been the whole week.” Owen said as he pulled away from his hug with Dani, “Peter told us you were sick, how are you feeling now?.” Viola jumps in the conversation, Dani eyes goes to look at Peter who nods his head and mouthed to her to play along with his little silly lie.

“yeah I got sick and couldn’t leave the house for days, but Peter was there with me and helped me, I don’t know what I’d do without him.” She smiles as she looked as with Peter who knew what she was talking about. “oh dear lord I’m glad that you are okay now.” Hannah said as she pulls a chair for herself and sits between dani and Owen. 

They all ordered the food and start talking and catching up until the food arrived to their table and everyone got their plates, “Oh guys I forgot to mention, I’m throwing a party at my place tomorrow night, y’all think you could come?.” Peter said as he took a bite from his food in front of him.

“oh I’m so in.” Arthur said taking a sip from his wine, “well I don’t think I have much work to do tomorrow so count me in too.” Owen paused and looked at Hannah waiting for her to answer, “and me.” She said locking eyes with Owen smiling softly, “yeah me and becca are in too.” Viola said which made everyone stop eating and turning their attention to Viola giving her questioning looks, “so are you and becca finally a thing now?.” Peter said smirking, which made Rebecca almost spit her water.

“NO.” Viola protest but the way she and Rebecca reacted says otherwise, they all knew something was up with Viola and Rebecca but they didn’t wanna push them to say, so they all just nodded their heads, “anyways y’all can invite whom you want, everyone is welcomed.” Peter said cutting his half cooked meat, and they all nodded and went back to their plates.

“Arthur could you come with me outside? I need to show you something.” Peter said as he gets up on his feet, “oh are you trying to get me alone to kiss me? You know you can do it here you don’t have to take me it.” He smirks as he said the last part which made Peter roll his eyes.

they all know that Arthur and peter had something for each other ever since they hooked up in a party when they both were drunk, well they all knew it was before the hook up and that night was just an excuse but none of them dares to bring it up, but they tease each other from time to time, “ha ha funny, to think I want to take you out.” He tease back, “okay I’m coming you don’t have to be mean man.” Arthur sighs before getting up and follows Peter outside. 

“um so what did you want.” Arthur said standing in front of Peter’s car still having no clue of what he wants, Peter unlocks the door and getting inside before leaving with a small box, “what’s that.” He shots Peter a questioning look, “it’s your watch.’ He said as he push the box towards him, Arthur looks at Peter before opening the box.

his face gets soft and smiles as he looks up at Peter with his eyes getting filled with tears, “my mom’s” he paused and Peter nodded his head slowly, “my mom’s watch.” he finally managed to say, “Peter, how.” He softly said as he pulls Peter into his embrace and hugs him, Peter chuckles before hugging him back and wrapping his arms around his small waist, Arthur pulls away first and looks up at Peter while wrapping his tears away, “how did you fix it?.” He asks as he takes another glance at the box in his hand.

“I have my ways.” Peter smirks and Arthur rolls his eyes as he punch his arm, “so charming, but come on now how did you fix it, I’ve asked everywhere in town, no one knew how to fix it.” He said, 

“my father has an old friend, he retired long time ago but when I asked him for help he was more than happy to help.” Peter chuckles, Arthur looks at him with a questioning look, “why did you do that.” He asks taking a step closer to Peter, “I did it for you.” He said, “I knew how much you loved your mom and I knew how sad you were when the only thing that she left for you got broken, so I did it for you.” He said smiling softly as he got shy and start playing with his sleeves. 

“oh I see.” Arthur says before taking another step to close the distance, he watches as Peter’s eyes falls to his lips, when he was about to close the distance between their lips and kiss him they hear the door of the restaurant opens, so they back away, “the dessert is ready come on.” Owen said before diseappering inside again.

“um uh let’s get in.” Arthur says as he turns around to go inside, “Arthur wait!.” Peter calls as he grabs his arm and stops him, he turns around and face Peter, “Yes?.” He asks glancing at his lips before looking back at his eyes. “I wanted to ask you, are you still friends with Jamie and Johnny.” He said and Arthur nods his head, “the Taylors?” he asked and Peter nods, “ yeah, I want to you to invite them to the party tomorrow.” He finally said, he looked surprised because Peter never asked about them, not after the night with Rebecca.

“and can I know why..?.” Arthur asks curious, “just please do this thing for me now and I will explain why later.” He said as he reach out and touch his arms, Arthur nods and the both finally turn around and walk inside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what's your thoughts on Arthur and Peter together, it was a risk thought but i wanted to take it. 
> 
> and yes i made everyone gay here because i can, you can't stop me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me forever to finish writing this chapter but oh well,
> 
> hope yall enjoy this chapter lol.
> 
> i will try to update again this week to make up for not posing this week tho!
> 
> feedbacks are appreciated!!

“AMERICAN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT MY HOUSE HOURS AGO, WHY AREN’T YOU READY YET!.” Peter shouted from behind the door while waiting for dani to finish getting ready, “damn it dani you’re going to apologize not propose to her, hurry up we need to get back before people start arrivin-” He shouted and before he could even finish his sentence the door opens and and dani appears in a red jumpsuit and red boots and gloves.

“DEAR LORD YOU LOOK HOT, AMERICAN.” Peter said checking her from head to toes, “thank you pete, you don’t look bad yourself.” She chuckles.

“but question who are you wearing?.” He asked as they finally walked out of her flat, “PETER.” She said as she punch his arm, “what I don’t know who.” He said as he held his hands out to defend himself.

“scarlet witch, I’m scarlet witch.” She said as she turns around to show off her custom, “I still don’t know who that is, but damn she’s fit.” He chuckles. 

“well it’s the best thing I could get since you decided in the last minute to make it customs party.” She sighs as she gets in the car seat. 

“well dani you said you wanted a party and I planned one for you!.” He chuckles, and start the car.

“who are you even dressed up as?.” She asked as she looks at him turning to figure out who is he dressed as since he’s wearing a riped suit covered in blood.

“I’m a straight vampire.” He chuckles as he shows her his neck and his teeth, “a straight what? Is that even a thing? Because that sounds ridiculous.” She asks confused.

“nope, but that never stopped me.” He laughs as he take a turn and start parking his car, “I’m doing another reveal later.” He said as she finally parks the car and turn towards her smirking.

Peter opens the front door to his house and steps in with dani following him, she looks around to find the house being well decorated, she felt like she was in a horror movie because the theme of the decoration is horror and scary, she still doesn’t know how Peter manged to get all of this done in just one day but she isn’t about to start complaining about it because everything looks so well done but she still had to ask.

“so how did you mange to get all of this ready?.” She asks as she goes to the bar to pour herself a drink before people start arriving and before she talks to Jamie, she was already nervous and she knew that there is a chance that she might get scared and never talk to Jamie, so she was trying to get herself together.

“you know I can always mange to get a party ready anytime any day.” He smirks, and she rolls her eyes playfully as she handed him a glass, she was always curious about why is he still working at the old pub when he have a lot of money and a big house, and his father is rich and well known so he easily get any job he wants with a better income too.

“oh come on tell me.” She said as she took a sip from her drink, “fine, Arthur helped me with it, we went out early in the morning and bought everything we need to get this party exciting.” He chuckles, dani could see how he was blushing when he was talking about Arthur and she didn’t let it go.

“so you and Arthur huh?.” She smirks, as he almost chokes in his drink, “what no don’t be ridiculous.” He said getting all nervous and she could see that his face turned red when she mentioned that.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could even say it the bell rings, “thank god.” Peter mutter under his breath before walking towards the front door.

People start arriving, a lot of people came, more than dani expected, the whole night she was looking for one certain brunette, Jamie, she starts losing hope, but then the person she was waiting to see the whole week walked in, she looked at her and a small smile creeps on her lips, Jamie walked in with her brother and bunch of other people.

Dani watched her as she went and greets some people in the party, she watched her as she went to talk to Arthur as her back was facing dani, dani was admiring her while leaning against the wall and drinking from her glass, suddenly she sees jamie turns around and locks eyes with her, which caught her off guard.

Jamie didn’t say anything she just stared at her, few seconds past of them staring at each other, Dani get off the wall and started walking towards Jamie, but the minute she got to where jamie was standing she couldn’t find her, she just found Arthur talking to Johnny, “hey did you see where Jamie went.” She asked and Arthur shakes his head and when she looks at johnny she finds him smirking, “what?.” She asked him, he shakes his head sand says “nothing.”.

Dani sighs as she finishes her drink and put the glass before heading upstairs to look for Jamie, while walking upstairs she runs into someone and spells all of their drink on the both of them, she looks up to see who it is and she realize it the same brunette she has been looking for, her face got soft looking at her regardless the fact that her dressed got drink all over it, “I’m so sorry I didn-.” Jamie starts mumbling but cutting herself off the minute she see who’s the other person in front of her, “dani.” She said as she finally breathed, she didn’t even know she was holding her breath till that moment.

“hey Jamie.” She said with a smile small playing on her lips, “poppins.” She said as she finally fixed her shirt and stood up better in front of dani, dani’s smile got bigger when she called her poppins she didn’t know how much she missed that nickname until now, she really missed it she missed jamie and her silly smirk that never left her face when she is with dani.

“um sorry about your dress.” Jamie said as she pointed at the dress, “no no don’t worry about it it’s my fault I was walking so fast and ran into you.” She start mumbling, “okay.” Jamie simply said and as she tries to leave but dani stops her.

“wait Jamie!.” She calls out, Jamie turns around and face her, “um can I talk to you for a minute..” she said and Jamie could see the hurt in her eye, “we have nothing to talk about.” Jamie said before turning around again.


End file.
